Feral Love
by FESmutLover
Summary: All of the laguz are celebrating after the war. Ranulf is merely observing the party, content with not participating. However, his whole night changes when a certain cat girl shows up. Better story than summary. Ranulf/Lyre LEMON, Anonymous Request.


**Characters: Ranulf and Lyre, other laguz (briefly mentioned)  
><strong>

**Situation: The laguz are celebrating after the defeat of Ashera  
><strong>

**Location: Castle Gallia  
><strong>

**Time: Late at night**

Ranulf leaned against a stone wall, overlooking the grand hall of Castle Gallia.

He had gathered here with many of his laguz brothers, from all the bird and beast tribes, and the laguz emancipation army.

Everybody was celebrating the end of last great war, the defeat of the goddess.

He gazed at the many events occurring in the immense room.

Tibarn was conversing with Caineghis and Giffca at the throne.

Mordecai and Lethe were casually talking.

Ulki was destroying Janaff in a game of chess.

Reyson was bickering with Naesala, who had Leanne casually resting in his lap.

His eyes continued scanning the room.

"Hi."

He looked to his left, the source of the voice, and saw a more than familiar face.

"Oh, Lyre."

"Hi Ranulf. How's it going?"

"Eh, fine." He said, taking a sip of his Pheonician white wine.

"Just fine? It's a celebration, Ranulf. Why aren't you wonderfully happy?"

She leaned against him as she spoke.

He shrugged in response.

"Oh, Ranulf, don't you get what I'm saying? We could very easily make you happy..."

She looked up at him as she talked, dragging her hand across his chest.

"It's not like I'm depressed or anything, Lyre. Just feeling... okay."

"Well, maybe we should make you feel better..."

She continued to rest on him, and she moved his arm so it was around her shoulders.

"Umm... Lyre, do you realize what you're saying?"

"Come on, Ranulf. We make out all the time, and we'll take it one step further eventually. Why not now? It's a party."

"Lyre, you might have had a bit too much to drink."

"What makes you say that? Ranulf, I'm being serious!"

"Wait, what?"

"You think I'm drunk?"

"Well you know, the slurring, the seductive talk."

"Well, that was intentional, and it clearly didn't work. Can we please?"

"This is a public place, you know that, right?"

"The huge back gate is wide open. The temperature is great. Nothing is stopping us from running off into the forest..."

"Lyre-"

"Why are you making excuses? Do you not want too?"

"Well, I don't know if we'll regret this."

"Is that the question I asked? Maybe seductive persuasion is the way to go. Let me ask again..."

"Uhh..."

"Do..."

She pressed up against him, and he couldn't help but get hard.

"...you want to?"

His boner pushed against her leg involuntarily.

"So?"

"Okay, sure. I don't know if now is the smartest time or place, but my hormones are going to kill me if I wait much longer."

"I'm not under the influence, Ranulf. This is me. It's simply high time we do this."

"I guess you're right..."

"So... let's go."

He planted a small kiss on her lips, and then picked her up bridal style.

The two walked out into the forest for a good five minutes, and he found a nice smooth hill, setting Lyre down on the moss carpet.

He removed his headband and extra orange cloaks, and then slipped out of his boots.

Lyre stepped out of her boots as well, and removed her collar.

The two began to kiss.

They rolled around on the soft plant that covered the ground, feeling great like it was a memory foam bed.

Ranulf grew extremely hard as they kissed, and the tension rose between them.

Lyre broke the kiss, and began to pull off her own sleeves and gloves.

"Everything... just getting... in the way..."

Ranulf began to undo her chest ties, and the two went back to kissing as soon as she had cleared her arms.

As they kissed, Ranulf continued to untie her top, and finally succeeded.

Lyre briefly broke the kiss again, and quickly pulled her shirt open, wearing like a vest with her chest plainly revealed.

Ranulf pulled off his own shirt, and Lyre unsnapped her bra.

The two dove onto each other.

Their affair had been going on for years now, and sexual tension had built up more and more until this moment.

They were free to do anything, with nobody around and a limitless environment.

They got lost in the passion of each other as they kissed, and Ranulf lied on Lyre's side and fondled her breasts as they kissed, causing her to moan into his mouth.

Ranulf's erection was tight and painful kept in his pants. He unzipped them and freed his manhood as they continued to make out, not being able to deal with how contained it was.

He and Lyre continued to make out, and she gave him a wonderful handjob as he massaged her breasts, relieving him of the pain, the need by granting him sexual pleasure.

He removed all her belts as they made out and touched each other all over, and quickly disposed of her skirt.

Lyre reached down with both hands at once and undid the belts that tightened and held her leggings in place.

Ranulf continued the process by stopping his work at her breasts, and reaching down to her legs.

He took his hands, wrapped it around the legging, and pushed them each downward until they were at her knees, her intimate area completely revealed.

Ranulf's member had been made relaxed by Lyre's grip and actions, but she had stopped them, and when he saw her revealed to the perfect point, his member instantly became fully erect again, sticking out far towards her, painful to him.

Lyre, too, was intensely aroused, and she stared into his eyes.

"Ranulf... take me..."

He grabbed her hips, and turned the tables, allowing her to be on top.

He slowly lowered Lyre onto his massive, red erection.

He watched it happen, stared as his gigantic head entered her.

Just the tip gave him a feeling like no other, and his hands trembled on her hips, struggling to hold her up.

He resisted the need to just drop her entire body onto him and begin ramming into her, and continued to slowly lower her down.

There was pain, but the goodness Lyre experienced far overcame it.

Lyre tightly gripped his shoulders as he finished lowering her onto him, the two moaning out of control.

Ranulf leaned up and shoved his face into her cleavage, sucking the sweet milk out of her chest as he sat inside of her.

Lyre's breasts adjusted in size to each other as he continued her actions.

Lyre pushed away from Ranulf's shoulders and arched her back, pushing his erection far deeper into her.

"Ranulf! Please!" Lyre cried out, the pleasure overcoming them both.

Ranulf lost any and all control, and grabbed her hips, tightly, quickly and harshly slamming her onto his erection and pulling her back off of it.

Lyre gripped around his neck and kissed him passionately as he took her.

Ranulf then maneuvered her onto her back and pinned her down, his knees holding her legs and his hands holding her arms down.

He pounded deep and relentlessly into her.

Lyre tightly gripped the moss beneath her as Ranulf's hips met hers, his thrusts hard and swift.

Lyre's breasts bounced as she rocked, and Ranulf moved his arms to each side of her chest.

Lyre gripped onto his back and splayed her legs first, then wrapped them around his waist, their tails dancing with each other and their hips colliding still.

Lyre continued to kiss him as he continued to make love to her, and the passion only grew greater.

Finally Lyre orgasmed, and her arms, legs, and vaginal cavity all tightened around Ranulf, causing him to lose it and plant his seeds deep down in her garden.

Lyre's orgasm ended, and she broke the kiss, the two moaning simultaneously as Ranulf filled her up.

Lyre overflowed with his manly juices, and the leftover of his semen oozed out of her entrance.

Ranulf ended his orgasm, and pulled his went and spent penis out of her, rolling off to her side.

"Great way... to spend the night... huh?" Ranulf jokingly said.

"Best idea I've ever had." She said back with a smile.

The two comfortably, calmly laughed as they lay next to each other, and the moon shone down on them as they rested on the thick layers of moss, relishing and savoring the afterglow of their climax.


End file.
